forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Order of the Radiant Heart
I've made a start, but it needs expansion and citation. -Jillopi It's a good beginning, needs just a little bit of work right now. Just a tip, you can add four tildes ("~~~~") to sign messages with your name and timestamp. Johnnyriot999 22:15, 5 July 2007 (UTC) :I'll make a note of the fact that it's "unsourced", but by that I'll mean the sources would be needed because I know some of it is not canon (being from the game only) and about some of it I don't know. Ville V. Kokko 09:47, 7 July 2007 (UTC) :Everything I know about the order comes from playing through BGII, so I don't know where to get citations from. I'm guessing it's non-canon, though. Jillopi 18:34, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Apparently, the order of the radiant heart first appeared in version 2 of The Complete Paladin's Handbook. Maybe a good place to look. I dont have a copy myself, though, so I don't know if its true. Jillopi 18:54, 7 July 2007 (UTC) I've done my best to update it based on what I've found; most of this comes from The Complete Paladin's Handbook, so I don't know if its up to date. (Book was published in 1994.) Jillopi 20:11, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Great job so far guys. This is quite a challenging article to write! I have added the non-canon warning template in the "games" section further down. I also changed the reference format to use the newly created template, but Jillopi, I noticed that you stated the author was Anthony Pryor, but my copy says "by Rick Swan" although I know there was a reprint of this particular handbook, but did the author really change? Those matters aside, the article seems to be outside the boundaries of canon. The first sentence mentions: "...who operate in and around the area of Amn." The only canon reference is the Complete Paladin's Handbook but this is a core AD&D product and not a Realms one, so I doubt it mentions Amn! The part about Amn applies to the Baldur's Gate series and therefore isn't canon, so it should be in the "games" section, or another section specifically marked as non-canon. Unfortunately we are only able to put the stuff from the Complete Paladin's Handbook in the canon section, unless someone has a reference to Realms-specific information on this order. I did a quick search on the mailing list and I only came up with one topic, but even that referred to the core handbook. Here it is: * Mario Pulver (2000-03-30). Re: People: Paladin Orders in FR. REALMS-L at Wizards mailing list archives Fw190a8 04:28, 8 July 2007 (UTC) :The reference to Amn was based on the content of BGII, and since I hadn't seen any evidence to the contrary, I assumed that was where the order is soley based...but having had a look at the Complete Paladin's Handbook, it seems to suggest that the order of the radiant heart has so called "chapters" in a number of locations. As for the author of the book, I realise that it was in fact Rick Swan who authored it and not Anthony Pryor...the confusion coming from my referencing Amazon.com for the ISBN (due to laziness) and it for some reason stating that Anthony Pryor was the author. Jillopi 09:45, 8 July 2007 (UTC) ::Well then... I'd remove the references to Amn, but I don't know what to put in their stead. I assume you could do that. Ville V. Kokko 10:30, 8 July 2007 (UTC) I have had a go at the article, moving all of the BG-related information into that section. Having checked the Complete Paladin's Handbook I found that a lot of text from the source has just been directly copied to this article, which shouldn't be happening. We're supposed to be summarizing and indexing the source material rather than just reproducing it. I've revised those sections. I felt that the auxiliary should have its own article because it's a distinct organisation with different members and membership criteria. I also removed the list of members from the "members" section of the template in the top right because that's more for the number of members rather than a list. Fw190a8 19:21, 8 July 2007 (UTC)